Dreamy Darkness
by phineas81707
Summary: Just what did happen all those years ago, when Antasma shattered the Dark Stone? How did he do it? This is a story... of how exactly Dream Team was started. And ended.
1. Dark Descent

"Eldream, I have returned!" Dreambert called from the castle entrance. Eldream rushed to Dreambert's side.

"My prince, it has been ages! We expected you far closer to sunset. Her royal highness has been worried sick!"

"My apologies, Eldream. There was an unfortunate isolated incident in Mount Pajamaja. You know how the Mega Pi'illo are…"

"Quite right, my sir. But what of the Dream and Dark Stones? Are they safe?"

"My friend, I am at one with guardianship. No dastardly villain in their right mind would attack the Stones. But enough. I believe you mentioned the princess?"

"Yes, Dreambert. She awaits on the balcony."

"I'll be right there."

* * *

"Hello, Nidream!" Dreambert called to the princess of the Pi'illo Kingdom.

"Hi, Dreambert? What's the holdup this time?"

"I had to climb the entire Mount Pajamaja to get a case solved. And I decided to hide the Warp Pipes up there."

"I agree with your sentiment, there. There's danger on the horizon."

"I don't sense it…"

"Then why not enter my dream world? Might help a little…" Nidream turned into pillow form, and Dreambert began to nap on her, entering the dream world.

* * *

"_Screek! Just as I had planned. Dreambert shall be easy pickings ! Ve Dark Stone is as good as mine!" Antasma cackled, in the dark cave she called home._

"_Soon… soon Pi'illo Island shall be mine! But first… to strike fear into the hearts of this blasted race!"_


	2. Dreary Days in Dreamy Nidream

"Sire! Grave news from the castle!" Bedsmith came rushing through Dozing Sands.

"What is it, Bedsmith?" Dreambert asked. Around him, the five Deco Pi'illo began nervously reacting to what Bedsmith may have to say.

"Well… uh…"

"Bedsmith, I do not have the time for bush-beating. Be at one with calm."

"Well… Nidream's been murdered!

* * *

"I brought him here as quick as I could, Eldream!" Bedsmith said. Dreambert was lost for words. He just stared at the pile of stuffing that was his princess.

"Eldream… may I?"

"Of course. None knew Nidream better than you, sir."

"Assistance with taking her to the balcony?"

"Sure… but I don't know why…"

"It was our special place, Eldream. Didn't you notice we spent time there?"

* * *

_Dreambert arrived at Dreamy Pi'illo Castle. At least, what was left of it. The surroundings were shattered and scattered across the dream world like a giant child's toys. But one thing was opened after this wreckage. A purple beam of light rained up from the rough position of the castle balcony. Dreambert entered it, unsure of where it would lead._

_He entered Dream's Deep. From around him, various weird shapes twisted and distorted._

"_Dreambert…"_

"_Nidream?"_

"_Dreambert… it was Antasma… the king of bats…"_

"_Nidream… just one thing… why?"_

"_He wants… the Dark Stone…"_

"_The Dark Stone? But that's completely safe. You weren't the one guarding it, I was!"_

"…_Where are you now?"_

"_Right… here… that was his plan, wasn't it?"_

"_Sadly, yes… Dreambert, I must offer… a choice here. If you leave Dream's Deep… you may never return to see me… again. Meanwhile… in the real world… Antasma threatens destruction… upon our island. What… do you decide?_

"…_I must work for the good of our people. Nidream… as much as this pains me to do… goodbye…"_

* * *

Dreambert awoke. He looked down at Nidream's pillow. The heart pattern on its front was torn down the middle. Dreambert began to tear up.

"Nidream… I'm sorry… but it must be so…"


	3. Armageddon of the Pi'illo

"Eldream, we must defeat Antasma. How do you propose we do so?" Dreambert's eyes were still clouded from his nap, but he was putting that aside until Antasma was beaten.

"Perhaps the spirits of the Stones may have solutions."

* * *

Call Dreambert what you want, but he wasn't ready to lie down just yet. Antasma couldn't suffer enough for what he did to Nidream. He reached Dozing Sands' monument. The Dream Stone lay at rest, but the Dark Stone was conspicuously absent. Dreambert transformed into pillow form, and fell asleep on the Dark Stone's pedestal.

* * *

_Dreambert entered Dreamy Dozing Sands. He knew that the environment of a dream world was dependent on the Pi'illo's current state, and it shocked him that Dreamy Dozing Sands was almost as torn down as Nidream's Dreamy Pi'illo Castle was shortly beforehand. Stepping through the wreckage, it wasn't hard to spot the two Stone's spirits._

"_Eek! A Pi'illo!" The Dream Stone hid in the environment._

"_I apologise for my sister. She fears my fate. What happened to the Dark Stone of the real world?"_

"_It has been stolen. By the most vile person of Pi'illo Island… Antasma."_

"_Names mean nothing to me. But the atrocities that may be committed… what scale do you expect?"_

"_She slaughtered my girlfriend, Nidream, in such a brutal fashion… before he got his slimy little paws on you!"_

"_Hm… I suppose… Do you have any suggestions as to how to save me?"_

"_No. I was hoping you did."_

"_Huh…"_

"_Um… big brother… may I suggest…"_

"_Of course, my sister. Good dreams have a happy ending!"_

"_How about the Zeekeeper? He knows all and sees all!"_

"_Brilliant, Dreamy! Master Pi'illo! Request the Zeekeeper's aid! He will help!"_

* * *

"Well, Dreambert?"

"…The Zeekeeper. Where might I find him?"

"You rang, dude?" With massive flaps of his wings, the Zeekeeper descended upon Dozing Sands.

"Sorry about the wait, Pi'illo. Had to fly third-class. That is the last time I act stingy on the price."

"Woah, Zeekeeper. Guardian of Pi'illo Island… I expected someone… a little more succinct…"

"Who are you, by the way?"

"My name is Dreambert. I am the prince of the Pi'illo people. And I shall not rest until Antasma is defeated."

"Antasma, eh? You mean that bat man I passed? Give me a challenge, Pi'illo!"

"So you'll do it?"

"For a fee…"

"Take any cost you want. Make him die a painful, dreamy death."

"And you?"

"I'll go bury Nidream."

* * *

"OK, listen, Pi'illo people! To defeat Antasma, I'm going to need all the support I can get!" The Zeekeeper's words echoed to each of the thirty five who would attack Antasma. The Pi'illo led a brave charge, while Antasma fired large fragments of power from the Dark Stone.

But there are no winners of war. The Pi'illo vanquished Antasma to the dream world. But as they did so, Antasma's left fist clenched. The Dark Stone was crushed. The chunks flew from Antasma, and hit the thirty five brave attackers… and the fifteen Pi'illo guardians who stayed behind… and Eldream and Bedsmith…

* * *

And Dreambert.

Dreambert had just laid Nidream to rest deep within the caves in Pi'illo Castle. Tearful, he turned from Nidream to spot a stray nightmare chunk. It caught him in the chest, sending him into Nidream's pillow and turning him into stone, unravelling the fabric of Nidream.


	4. Size Up Your Enemy

_Hundreds of years later…_

* * *

"Alas, you are leaving us, Mario, Luigi, Princess."

"We can't stay forever, Dreambert. The Mushroom Kingdom cannot support itself without us."

"Sadly, that is the case everywhere. Feel free to-"

"Dreambert, my man!" The Zeekeeper descended upon the group at the blimp port.

"Oh… Zeekeeper… what is it."

"I realise now what was your exact reason for desiring the Dream Stone. An infinite _wish-granting_ item. It isn't the culture of it… it's a wish, isn't it?"

"Dreambert… you wanted something so selfish?"

"Selfish? Maybe. But I doubt I can continue without it. No… I can't call her an it."

"Her? Mario, did Dreambert ever mention a girl?" Mario responded in the negative.

"Anyway, Zeekeeper?"

"Yes. Well, here. A physical manifestation of Luigi's dreams. It's not as powerful as the Dream Stone, so it can only grant a single wish."

"A fair compromise, Zeekeeper. Dream Stone… bring back Nidream!"

"Nidream?" Peach asked. But the stone reacted. It spun faster and faster, before turning into a stone pillow and landing on the ground.

"Literal genie, Zeekeeper?"

"You know Nidream would have been in stone form if not for her death."

"Point taken. Luigi, can I have one last nap out of you?"

"Ohyeah." Luigi jumped to the pillow, looked over his shoulder, and fell asleep on the pillow. Mario leaped into Luigi's dreams.

* * *

_Mario and Dreambert came out in Nidream's dream world. Dreamy Luigi formed behind them, and the searched for the nightmare chunk._

"_You dare… break the law…" a menacing voice called. The bros turned to face it. 'It' was a dark, hooded figure._

"_Dreambert, of the Pi'illo people… you cannot be forgiven for your attempt at resurrection…"_

"_So Nidream is still dead?" Dreambert was in despair._

"_No. She is alive… But I shall never let you get the nightmare chunk. For I… am the nightmare!" He mutated into a monstrous size._

"_Dreamy Luigi?"_

"_Ohyeah." He made a heroic pose, and the real world was affected._

* * *

Luigi pulled his hat over his eyes.

"Oh no, Luigi… not now…"

"Ma è necessario. Mi ha fatto crescere!"

"Oh, fine. I'll do it." Starlow held the L on Luigi's cap.

* * *

_Big bro's in danger!_

_Gotta help Dreambert!_

_Watch me, big bro!_

_I can do it!_

_For justice!_

* * *

_Dreamy Luigi exploded to fifty feet._

"_Luigi! Non ti scordar di me!"_

"_Certo che no, Mario!"_

_Luigi reached down, and Mario jumped up to Luigi's cap._

"_Just great, you infernal dream weaver! You levelled the playing field."_

* * *

"_Stand and fight, Luigi! You can do this! Just as you always have!"_

"_Yah!"_

_Luigi looked at the Nightmare. He decided on his Drill Stomp attack. He leaped into the air, and Mario spun around, drilling Luigi into the enemy._

"_Dammi un secondo."_

_The Nightmare ran backwards, before turning and charging at Luigi. Luigi took his hammer, and swung it at the Nightmare. He roared, and changed form…_

_Into a tall, lanky Luigi ripoff._

"_Yeah! Take this!"_

"_Ohno…"_

_After exchanging blows a touch more, the Nightmare realised it was too even. He turned, once more, into a cloud… except this was King Boo._

"_Wah!"_

"_Focus. Be at one with calm…"_

_Luigi could jump his fear to the ground… but could barely block it. He hung on to dear life as the Nightmare, as a jester, charged a beam of energy that hit Luigi, leaving him on the brink of loss._

"_Here we go!"_

_Mario was awake again! Luigi used the move Rhythm Mushroom to restore his health. But the Nightmare was mighty annoyed. He transformed into Luigi's worst fear._

_Mario._

_But this wasn't Mario as Luigi had ever known in the real world. He had something about him that was off. His speech was the main reason it was a nightmare._

"_Luigi, I never needed you. You are just useless baggage that I have never had the chance to throw away."_

"_Non ascoltarlo, Luigi! Ti amo più di Peach!"_

"_What the small Mario said!"_

_Still Luigi remained fearful. The Nightmare took out his own hammer, and swung it towards Luigi…_

_*SMACK*_

_And a young Pi'illo girl knocked it back like it was nothing._

"_What?"_

"_NIDREAM!"_

"_Dreambert… I love you. I don't know who Red and Green are, but if you trust them, I will use my dream world to crush Scarlet who wants to wipe them out!"_

"_Nidream, that is perhaps the best way to come back to life. Luigi, use the move. You know… that one."_

_Luigi leaped into the air, and plucked a star from the heavens. Dreambert and Nidream charged the star with energy, and Mario hopped onto the star. Luigi threw it towards the Nightmare, and Mario guided it to…_

_*BAM*_

_The Nightmare exploded into nothingness. Nidream, free from the bonds of the Nightmare, could teleport them to the real world._

* * *

"Well, I'm back!" Nidream cheered as she resumed her real form.

"And I'm grateful for that!" Dreambert said. The two embraced, and turned to the Mario Brothers.

"We thank you for your help. You are welcome on Pi'illo Island any time you fancy."

"Thank you, Dreambert. We shall never forget this. Luigi?"

"Mario, l'incubo non ha alcun fondamento di verità?"

"Nessuno a tutti, Luigi. E voglio dire quello che ho detto in là."

"Okay."

"Anyway, goodbye…"

"See you later…"

**Just a story I thought up. It was going to be a future project, but would you look at the length of this thing?**

**Normal updates will continue as normal.**


End file.
